Caya Bioposi
Caya Bioposi is a member of the Bioposi Pride, and the daughter of Johan Bioposi and Amra Bioposi. Her siblings are Casa Bioposi and Coalin Bioposi. History Caya grew up with Casa so, naturally, they had a similar childhood. She trained with her mother and father, helping her pride to grow. She had a crush on Renna once, but he shot her down and ended the infatuation. She cared for her sister when she was broken, always chastising her for her carelessness, but sitting by her bedside even when she was asleep. The story that most do not know is where her coldness comes from. She’s afraid of exposing herself. She fell in love once before. There was a large male lion that often skimmed the edge of their territory when Caya was fifteen; Caya was interested in his reasons, but when she confronted him, he simply told her that he could smell her from a million miles away. She started spending time on the border, just talking to him. She told him about her rough father, often warning him about coming too close, and about her sister’s injuries. She told him about her hopes and dreams, and the shapes she saw in the stars when she gazed at them. Over the course of a year, their friendship turned to love, and she received her first kiss under the branches of a thorn acacia tree. They became lovers that night and Caya planned to take him back to her pride and demand that her father allow him to stay, but he refused to come across the border with her. He kept shaking his head and backing away, telling her that he couldn’t be with her. When she began to cry, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear, in the Language of the Lions – the very language used by their people to transfer words of great importance and truth – that he would see her again someday, and that they would be together forever. She waited for him, but he never came. She saw Cole as a second chance, though she was still reserved – she feared that Cole would also run away with her secrets, never to return. She keeps herself in a box because she is almost hoping for her mysterious lover’s return, but at the same time, she is mourning his loss and trying to move on. She’s aware of the pain it causes her sister, but she can’t help herself. She seeks comfort – she needs it. Physical Appearance Human A beautiful dark-skinned African woman with pleasant green eyes and a face like her mother's. She has high, light brown brows and a smaller nose; an overall pretty complexion. Lion She’s a thick-bodied lioness with dark markings around her shoulders and thighs, long, spotted legs, white spots behind her ears, and a deeply ridged forehead. Personality Caya isn’t a bad person, but she tends to be colder than most. She doesn’t enjoy connecting to others as much as she should, and she prefers to spend her time alone. Though their bond should be unbreakable, Caya has started distancing herself from her sister, justifying it with petty reasons when the real reason is that she wants Cole to focus only on her – she wants him to be her mate. In the back of her mind, she knows she’s selfish, but at the same time, she has a childish want for someone like Cole to dote on her. She’s usually quiet and thoughtful, like her sister, and quick to offer her intelligence to better their pride. She’s non-confrontational and mellow; things that are generally the opposite of Casa’s personality. Relationships With Family Caya has a generic relationship with both parents. She doesn't generally care for other people as much as she should. Caya also has a generic relationship with her brother, Coalin - he irritates her. Her only deep relationship is with her sister, Casa, but they've been growing apart ever since they both set their eyes on Cole Shariah. With Other Pride Members Caya follows orders, so most of the pride is okay with her. Some are irritated when she's snippy.